The Edge
by Filmshipper
Summary: In a world wear you only hope is to survive with you own wit and skill what happens when Hiccup stumbles across a very new and rare big cat. Updated Summary
1. The lone survivor

**_Disclaimer_**

 ** _I do not own How to Train your Dragon or its characters only the story._**

 ** _Btw this will not replace my other story I am making._**

 ** _Again I am still dyslexic so there will be some grammatical errors along the way reviews are appreciated especially critical ones as it will help the standard of my writing._**

 ** _Also I know Black panthers are not the correct names for them but I'm going to use it any way._**

 _ **Now on with the chapter.**_

The wind howled. The rained Pounded. The sky blacked around the long destroyed city.

Broken sky scrapers with holes down the side, the streets cracked and splinted around them. Roots breaking the surface of the grey vacant road. Small shrubs prospered at the emptiness.

Here is where the long forgotten survivor was. Sneaking around one of the smaller skyscrapers with a median sized dark red backpack securely fastened to them. There was a dark brown pair of hiking boats on his feet coming just above the ankle of him keeping his foot in place in case he fell. He was also wearing a simple pair of dark blue pair of jeans with a hole on his right knee. Exposing part of this young man's leg. He wore a crumbled dark red shirt dirtied, and slightly torn around the bottom. Over that was a large plain black wool trench coat hanging just above his knees. However, what you could not see was a small M9 pistol securely fastened to his hip by another leather belt. He had dark brown hair that was ruffed up however slightly wet form the rain rattling down like gun fire on the side of the building. To light his path was a small black torch held in place on his bag bobbing up and down with his steps. His name was Hiccup.

 ** _Hiccups POV_**

Here I was once again scrounging around another skyscraper this was not the first sky scraper I have gone though and yes I know they would have all been searched by now. However, if they have, it is extraordinary how much people leave. At this point in time I was climbing a stair case that was cracked and had bits of it broken off yet I was not scared or even slightly fazed about it. A closed door was on my right so I stooped. Grabbing the handle, I pulled it down. As I tried to push the door open the door did nothing, I tried again in hope it would open but I tried in vain. I sighed and pulled out a small lock picking set out of my inner side pocket of my coat. I knelt down and open the box revelling multiple small metal objects I picked out the main tool and another small metal rood and closed the case I moved up closer to the door and shined my light on it putting the two small object I skilfully moved them around, having done this now so many times I knew how to pick locks.

The door made a small click I opened my case up once again and put the two objects back closing the case I put the small black box back into my coat. I then tried to open the door once again however this time it had a different result and the door open. As I pushed the door there was a load scraping and screeching coming from the door. I cringed at having to hear that sound echoing around the building. I walked through the door and looked down the long corridor, I looked back I had only went up 12 flight of stairs I could see other skyscrapers and that's about it. I continued walking down the corridor. What surprised me was a white door with a pin code to the left of the door along with a retinal scanner by the looks of things. At this point I was getting extremely curios this was a first for me.

I pulled out my pistol that was sat in my holster on the side of my waste and held it out in front of me, felling there was something wrong with this place. My mind was running through a lot of ways to get this door open the power had been out for years and even if It was on I would need an eye of someone that worked here. I tapped on the door to get an estimate of how think the door was and if it was hollow. There was a metallic sound that hit my ears now even more curious about why it was so heavily guarded and it was metal and by my calculations it was about 4 inches thick. I thought for a second about shooting the hinges or were the lock would be but then I thought about if there was someone behind the door and quickly decided against it. I looked around the hall and I could see another door just about half way down the hall.

Slowly I made my way over towards the door and opened it thankfully it was unlocked I peered in the room and saw it empty apart from a large book case I swiftly made my way into the room and looked around just in case I missed something. I did not. I lent up against the wooden shelf and It did not make a sound it took me all of around 2 seconds that it should of. I stood up and looked closer at the shelf and knocked against it. I thought it would have made a wooden sound but it didn't it was metal at this point I was really curious. My gun was put away in tis holster pretty fast out of small excitement. I pushed agents the shelf but nothing happened I then pulled and it made a small clunking sound I knew it was a door knowing it would be locked. I continued to look around the room for anything out if the ordinary I succeeded with most of the furnisher in the room gone or rotting it was not difficult to see a small leaver in the wall to the right if right of the shelf. I ponded why it was out I the open but I quickly put that thought aside as it thought at some point It would have been covered up with something. I pulled the leaver to my right and to my joy there was another loud clucking sound I swiftly glided from the leaver to the shelf and pulled. It opened.

I was joyed and curious to who would go through this much effort for something. I stared down the corridor for a second until my brain kicked into gear I pulled my gun up as I made my way down the corridor. The room ahead was pitch black apart for the small amount of light my touch was producing. Stepped into the room looking form my left to right.

On my left there was a white wall with a desk and a load of papers and files on them and on my right there was a window that looked into another white room. I made my way over to the papers on the desk and picked up the file on the top. On the front it read " _Project:_ _stellis_ \- top secrete" reading a lot I knew that Stellis was Latin for Starless and starless was another word for black so I was intrigued. I opened up the front page not really knowing what to expect.

There was a picture of what most people would have called a Black Panther I was now confused I mumbled to myself "why would this be top secret a `Black Panther`" I read though the first few lines of the paragraph.

"finally we have done it. We have created what people would call a Black Panther. A pure black stealthy killing machine we have also managed to extend the life span of this animal to about 60 years old though genetic mutation." I at this point was shocked I skimmed over the rest of the paper and it said how it was made but at the bottom of the page it said "she`s pregnant with one cub we don't know how this has happened, it will also take approximately one-year. Approximate date until she gives birth 28/07/2016"

I shook my head and put the paper down think why would they need a `Black Panther` and then it hit me the date "28/07/2016" I looked at the paper franticly and I was right that was the date on my watch that was 2 weeks ago I trough the paper down and ran over to the window and peered in. I the room was a magnificent looking pure Black Panther It lead there unmoving and not breathing I ran over to the door and pushed ageist it miraculously it was unlocked and the door flu open I hurried over to the animal and looked at its beautiful face It was dead I stroked the magnificent creature. And it was still slightly warm to touch. It didn't register for a second until I thought about it. "your still warm" I said out loud. At this point I had my torch out in my hand and was frantically looking around the room for a cub. I could not see one I started to lose hope until I heard a little tiny sound that resembled a little whine. And the sound came from the side of the mother I looked down and some ow I missed the small creature but there it was. Staring at me with its magnificent green eyes and pitch black coat it had it was the most amazing thing in the world, I thought.

I slowly moved my hands toward the creature at made no exempt of moving or attacking me. I inched my hands forward until it made contact it was spectacular. It was so smooth and soft the cub leaned into the contact I was giving it and it slowly closed its eyes. I was breathless it was such a stunning creature I paddled over towards me and sat right in front of me. I sat down in front of it and I looked and its soft face. It got up and paddled up to me again and this time claimed on my legs and lead down there. It was beautiful and amazing I could not describe this amazing creature. The reports on this creature was all wrong this was no killing machine it was a genital beast. I scoped up the cub in my arms and looked at it was so content. I looked back at the dead mother on the floor and leant in and put my head onto it and whispered to her "I will look after it this magnificent cub of yours don't worry" as if the cub knew what was going on it jumped out of my arms and paddled to its mothers face and licked it. It was a sad scene to watch at licked her face one more time and pushed its face into its mothers. And then paddled towards me sadly with its head hung low.

I scoped the creature up in my arms and looked at its face it looked so sad yet behind that it looked at me so intelligently. I walked away from the mother with the little cub in my arms out of the door and back to the desk I put the cub down on the desk for a second were it curled up into a ball and lead there once again I looked at the cub sadly before picking up all of the papers on " _Project:_ _stellis_ _" and stuffed"_ in slung of my backpack off and unzipped it and stuffed all of the papers into the backpack. I then once again slung my bag I to my shoulders and picked up the cub of the table and into my arm I walked out of the room and closed the `shelf` behind me. I them proceeded down the hall way. I looked at the end of the hall way and out of the window, intend of rain what I saw was the amazing glow of the sun high up in the sky looming offer the sky. I made my way down the stairs with the cub curled up in my arm.

As I exited the building I closed my eyes at how bright it was. It must have been unbearable for the little cub as literally all of its life it has been in the dark I looked down and saw the creature fast asleep in my arms. I smiled at the animal and made my way home where me and my new friend will be. I remembered not to get too at home as I was going to move in the next day or two to the next town in hopes of finding a proper place to steal down. I once again looked down looked down at the magnificent creature in all of its glory and the Black Panther curled up in my arms a bit more hopefully felling protected.

 ** _Right that was the first chapter I hoped you enjoyed it._**

 ** _The next chapter will be focusing on Astrid and the other teens._**

 ** _I put a lot of time into this chapter like in not joking 4- 5 hours. I know that's probably not that much or its too much but oh well._**

 ** _Any way I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to make the next chapter._**

 ** _Also reviews are appreciated especially if they are critical as it will help improve my writing any way FIlmShipher out_**


	2. The Survivor

_**Chapter two**_

 _ **I know it has been too long since the last update and there is no real excuse for this but i had my GCSE and then went straight into and electrical apprenticeship. I know its not the best excuse. But ether way sorry. I should now be uploading more frequently depending on how this chapter is reserved**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **I do not own How to Train your Dragon or its characters only the story.**_

 _ **Again I am still dyslexic so there will be some grammatical errors along the way reviews are appreciated especially critical ones as it will help the standard of my writing.**_

 _ **Now on with the chapter.**_

The sun beamed down from the opening sky`s the light wind silently blowing though the broken and neglected city building crumbled and decade.

Here in a beautiful picture perfect seance we find a long forgotten survivor walking though the abandoned lobby of a looming skyscraper. This survivor had long strawberry blond hair that was braided over one shoulder handing over the young women's right shoulder and and dark red hair band just above her fringe. She wore a midnight blue tank top with a few tarted holes in the lower right hand side of the top, a dark light blue pair of skinny jeans with one hole on the left knee and an dark red belt covered by her top on the belt was a small combat knife tucked away under her left side of her top. Her shoes where a dark red colour distorted by dirt and ware. And on her back was a dark blue back pack loosely thrown over her right shoulder but yet under her hair. Her Eyes where a bright blue the colour of the clearest ocean and her figure was one of pristine fitness, skinny but not sickly so and although she did`nt look like she had much muscles she was powerful.

But that was not the most interesting thing about the blond beautie. She walk so confidently not overly cocky. But like she new she was protected..

she stopped at the desk long since forgot and raided with moss hanging off she walked round the desk and put her bag on the front desk and looked inside. She was checking her supplies and she got distracted and lost concentration for a second. If she was paying attention she would have heard light foot steps and a small amount of panting from the hall way to her left. She looked up and then she heard the sound.

"Stormfly, come out i know its you."

Out from the shadows came a stunning wolf with fur that so soft and grey her eyes where a striking blue with a hint of yellow. And her face so peaceful and play full at what she tried to just achieve yet behind that you could see the pure power beheld.

"You know girl ether you are getting worse at sinking or i am getting more observant while not paying attention." as Astrid said this she laughed at her self for how little that made scene. " Come on girl theirs nothing down here lets head up."

Astrid`s POV

As Stormfly and I headed up the stairs on the right side we heard as small rumble from below. Stormfly`s ears went flying up. She was perked to attention. Her stance went from a care free enjoying the day stance to one of fear.

This sparked my attention, `Stormfly is never scared.` I looked down to my right and she looked up at me worried.

Boom

A load explosion echoed thought the building me and Stormfly ran towards the nearest window and looked out. We could see Three people dressed in dark brown with masked on yet we could not see much as we were ten floors up. we used this to our advantage.

I knelt down to here and whispers in a hushed tone"Stormfly go down the stairs and out a back entrance keep un-scene and out of site wait form my signal." She looked at me and whimpered.

"I know girl we`ll be fine now go" i tried to say this in the most comforting voice i could while yet commanding. She gave me a little lick on my right cheek and silently went down another set of stairs.

"Alright my turn" I said to my self i walked down the stares as quietly as possible knowing they could be at any floor. As i got to lower about the 5th floor i heard voices I lowed my body so I was harder to see to avoid being caught.

slowly i moved down one more floor and into floor four i sneaked along so i was not being heard or detected by any one i poked my head above one of the desks i was hiding behind. There were three of them in front of me about twelve meters. I lowered back down and placed my back into the desk running over hundreds of scenario in my head most of them ending in ether my death of high injury causing death.

I had one hope get there attention and get to the ground floor.

Jumping up from my spot to get the advantage I ran hoping to get there attention... It worked i hear over my shoulder."Hay you stop!" heavy foot steps where heard behind me. Running down the stairs was no difficulty. I made it to the ground floor and then to the main desk in the reception again. quickly ducking behind it looking to my left and right hoping to see a glimpse of them before they did me. The as my eyes where frantically running over the lobby floor i noticed something in the hall way it was dark so i could only see her eyes.

As she tried to move closer to me my had went up and she halted and a small smile appear on my face. From the small nod of here head i understood she new the plan.

As they came down the stairs after me I moved form the desk to the main entrance.

"Stop or I will shot" this made me stop dead in my tracks. `How did i not see that` "now turn around slowly and don`t make any sudden moves." I co-operated and did as i was told.

Making my face look as scared as possible for affect. They moved menacingly forward gun held up at me at all times. I then noticed only one of them had a gun. They looked at me and then each other. I could see the side of the mask run higher on there faces indicating they were smiling.

The looked at each other and spoke the one with the gun said "Look what we have hear a little girl, and oh look shes looks amazing"

the one to his left "oh yes she does, shes mine"

The one to his right " we have been over this shes no ones we take her back to camp and let him deside what to do with her."

This irritated me slightly but I didn't want to hear any more as i knew non of it would happen. Because at this point they where but a meter in front of me.

"Im non of yours" My voice was low and slightly intimidating "and i never will be." I made a Small whistle and the guy with the gun howled in pain as Stormfly jumped up and bit into his back leg pulling him over down. Not before I smacked his had up dislodging the gun form his hands and catching it in mine.

With one on the floor in a pool of his own blood bleeding. Two looked at me in shock and they fared for there life. "You have two options you can ether die where you stand or run home with your tail between your leg and never return or any of you people. The choice is yours" they looked at each other and started to run. "wait take that with you" as i pointed down to the man on the floor with my free hand. They ran back and picked him up and cowed out the front entrance. In good faith Stormfly howled and they ran a little bit faster. i smiled and looked down at Stormfly and smiled and ruffled her fun on the top of her head.

We decided to make our was back after that encounter with Stormfly at my side i walked down the centre of the road towards home camp.

 _ **Well that was the chapter I didn't get as far as I wanted to in this chapter I was hopping to introduce the others but I didn't in the end. However I hope you enjoy it and reviews and messages are very well appreciated thanks.**_

 _ **FilmShipper out**_


	3. The Survivors

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Hello guys i know its been a while and there is no excuse for that really i just haven't been in the mood for writing for the past few weeks with my long hours at work i`m only at home and awake for about 2-3 hours a day and in that time i have my family to see and eat so sorry.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **I do not own How to Train your Dragon or its characters only the story.**_

 _ **Now on with the chapter**_

* * *

The Burning hot sun was burning her causing her to over heat. The low wind sweeping through the decaying and broken city gave little to no relief on her burning form.

By this time Astrid had already taken of her jumper and rolled up her long sleeved shirt to try get any relief from the sun. Contemplating waiting out the hottest part of the day and finding some kind of shelter for her overheated form, she sunk into a bit of shade to decide. Her trusted friend panting heavily down next to her.

* * *

Astrid`s POV

"What should we do girl, wait out the day or brave though?" Stormfly looked at her and slowly stood up indicating what she thought.

I agreed, I knew I would have to so the others didn't come and look for me. "come on girl lets get going then.

It took Stormfly and me a good hour and a bit before I got a glimpse at our temporary home though the ally way of a building. Sighing with relief we made the last few meter and turn the corner to the building. The sun had past mid point about 30 minutes ago so it started to cool down but I was still a little dehydrated.

looking at the building we was calling home until tomorrow when they moved on to the next city to try and find a beater place to live, as this one didn't have much in the way of food or much clean water, I looked down at her panting companion.

"Sorry girl we can relax until tomorrow and pack" I lent over and stocked the wolf as it looked up at her happy. "alright then just the last stretch." We continued to walk to the door and pushed it open I held the door open for Stormfly as she came though.

"Hey guy`s i`m back!" I shouted up the small set of steps that was the reception. I heard a few set of foot steps and then saw three of my friends.

"Hay Astrid, how did the search go?" Asked a long blacked haired young women she had a soft face with mossy green eyes looking at me. She wore a tight pair of blue trousers and a slim black tank top that showed the curves she had and a pair of black trainers.

"Alright thanks Heather ran into a bit of trouble while i was on the higher floors of a building but me and Stormfly made good work of that." I replayed in a casual like manner to me it wasn't a big deal it happen in nearly every town. However some of them thought it was a big deal.

"What do you mean you ran into trouble? What sort of trouble?" Asked a short blond hair young man a bit over weight for his age. He wore a pair lose dark blue jeans and a brown short sleeved T-shirt and brown pair of boots.

"Calm down Fishlegs it was only three guys Stormfly had them running before they could do any thing" I could see he wanted to say something more on the matter but he held his self back knowing not to annoy me.

"So did you get anything" asked a short blacked haired man he had blue eyes and wore a pair of black trousers and a wight T-shirt witched showed of him musculus that he liked to show all the time.

"No Snotlout i didn't get anything by the time i was attacked" my voice was a bit sharp but he didn't pick up on it. Of course not he is to stupid and arrogant to. my mind reminded me. " Do we have nay water left its relay hot out and I didn't bring enough plus I had a long sleeved on.

Heather pointed behind her "Yeah follow me there should still be enough" her voice was calm as she walked of leaving the room. i quickly followed waving i quick by to Fishlegs and Stnotlout and Stormfly followed suit.

"Where are the twins" My voice showed a bit of interest but she could tell i wasn't to bothered as, well it was the twins.

She smirked a bit knowingly "looking after the pets as they were over heating as well.

I said nothing in return just a quick nod and we continued to walk.

* * *

With Hiccup

It had taken Hiccup close to an hour to get home trying to make sure he didn't hurt the little cub in his arms during the process. When he got to the Hotel room he was staying in temperately her laid the cub down on the old creased bed as it curled into a ball a bit more.

Hiccup looked at the cub for what felt like a few seconds but i turned out to be minutes. "We are gonna have to leave a bit earlier then expected bud now that i have you to think about there is not enough clean water for you or any food." Hiccup knew the cub was asleep and it probably couldn't under stand him even if he was awake, but when the little cub rose its head and nodded to Hiccup , Hiccup smiled. "alright then lets get packing we will leave at first light"

Hiccup moved around the room swiftly picking up the small amount of possessions he had and placed them in his back pack. As he was about the zip the bag up he remembered the papers, he reached in and pulled them out. "Project: stellis" he read out load. "i will read this on the way to the next city to see if there is any more information on you hay little buddy." When getting to the end of his sentence Hiccup glanced down at the little cub that had got up from its resting position and was now sat by his bag. He placed a hand on his head again and the again the cub lent into it.

"Alright then bud lets eat then go to bed it will be getting dark in the next few hours" he could see the little cub move around happily out of the corner of his eye as he got up and wen to his side where the was a tin of fish and a bottle of water.

The cub looked at him with pleading eyes " Hay this is for both of us don`t you worry and don`t worry i don`t like fish much so you will be having more any way." at this the cub jumped around on the bed. he opened the tin and plopped it down on a bit of card board next to the bed and looked at the little cub. "Go on then" the cub bounded over to it and hastily started to eat like it was the first time it had eaten. Hiccup thought to him self `It probably was` He sighed and opened the bottle and took a big sip.

After about 5 minutes the little cub had finished. During that time he kept looking over at hiccup and tried to get him to eat some but each time Hiccup just refused and told him to have it. There was about a quarter of the bottle left now and Hiccup knew the cub needed it so he called him over. "come here" he called softly and the cub came closer. Hiccup pored a bit of water out into his hands spilling some on the bed and moved his hand to the cub. The little cub quickly licked up the water and Hiccup did the same thing about 6 times to make sure the cub was full on what he needed. At this point there was no water left anyway so he but the bottle on the side and laid down on the bed looking around the room.

It was old and tacky with greed on the glass and the door broken down. The wall was covered in a mixture of moss and damp. The furniture was mostly wood and had a bit of moss on it as well the wood creaked when pressure was put on it and the draws to the cupboard where rusty and took a bit of effort to open. Then there was the bed. it wasn't the most comfortable bed int he world but it allowed him to sleep it was surprisingly clean when how found it with a bit of damp on the corners of the sheets. It creaked from the pressure of him lying down on it as well but all in all it wasn't that bad.

At this point in the day it was stating to get dark do he got as comfortable s he could on the old bed and laid still. when he was about to close his eyes the little cub snugged up against him and yawned closing its eyes. "Night bud" Hiccup said as he placed a hand over the cub and it pureed softly in its sleep. Hiccup closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

 _ **Hay guys i hope you like this chapter i know it was a but slow moving but it was a it of an setting up story on both behalves**_

 _ **Reviews would be greatly appreciate**_

 _ **FilmShipper Out**_


End file.
